Spartans in the pattern
by Kurt Baros aka The Falcon
Summary: At the fall of reach dozens of ships escaped but one ship the pillar of winter was damaged just as it went to Trans-light and ended up in a far off galaxy. now they battle a new foe that is worse then the Covenant, a enemy that threatens to destroy everything. can the UNSC and the Spartans defeat this foe with the help of the dragon reborn and bring back the light. please R


**Spartans in the pattern**

**By**

**Kurt Baros aka the Falcon**

**Authors note**: first off I dedicate this story to Robert Jordan, a fantastic writer and he inspired me to write with his books the wheel of time series…may he rest in peace.

**Chapter 1** –_the marines have landed_-

**0624 Hours, August 30, 2552 (Military Calendar) /**

**UNSC **_**Pillar of Winter,**_** Epsilon Eridani System's edge**

Rounds from the auto cannons slam into several Covenant as dozens of Pelican drop ships land in the pillar of winter's docking bay. As soldiers, equipment and Spartans step off of the drop ships, the covenant ships return fire, broad siding the ship and destroying what few pelican's that had been about to dock. On the bridge things were not much better, with alarms going off at virtually every station. Captain Akira Ishibashi sits in her chair as the covenant return fire.

"Lt. Haines … what the status of the remaining pelicans?"

He shakes his head "I'm sorry ma'am but all of the remaining pelicans that were outside when the blast hit were destroyed … and I'm getting reports of casualties on several decks."

"Ok get us out of here Ensign Matts… we need to set a course to the nearest friendly system to make repairs."

The pillar of winter brakes of it's attack on the covenant vessels that were still returning fire on it, as it tries to get away. Two of the covenant vessels turn to give chase while firing as the USNC ship limps away.

"Ensign Jennings what's the shield status?"

"Ma'am there at 46%...and dropping ma'am"

"Ensign Matts set a random jump we need to get out of here now"

Ensign Matts sets the jump for random and sets the Shaw-Fujikawa Trans-light generators to full and hits the buttons to activate it. But just as he does this both covenant ship fire and hit the pillar of winter causing an overload in the jump drive. Instead of the lights outside the ship being white they turned to red and several of the consoles spark with red energy and blow up in the faces several crew members.

A few seconds later the USNC Cruiser, the Pillar of winter comes out of Trans-light space a hundred thousand miles from an earth like planet. Smoke billows from several haul breaches on the ship. As the ship moves silently though space an explosion erupts from the aft side of the ship causing it to list a little as that happens. The view shifts slowly around to the front of the ship showing a clear view of the front of it and the bridge.

It moves in more going up to the clear polished titanium blast windows that led into the bridge. As the pillar of winter move forward ever more the veiw goes through the bridge windows into the bridge showing utter chaos inside. Several crew members roll on the floor moaning in pain, while others try and put out the fires that had started. Captain Ishibashi is seen emptying the last of the fire extinguisher in her hands into the formerly burning console and turns to Nav. Officer.

"Were are we Ensign Matts…-looks over a different Ensign-…damage report ensign smiths… and I need a casualty report also."

Captain Ishibashi we have five haul breaches on decks two, four, and seven … there is also a fire burning in cargo bay four were the covenant hit us … what are your orders ma'am?"

"Lock down the area's were the haul breaches are … and vent the atmosphere out of the cargo bay … -looks over to the Nav. officers- … Ensign Matts did you find out where we are at yet."

Ensign Matts looks over to her and shakes his head "No ma'am … I haven't … none of the star charts match up to any of the stars in this system … and the planet also isn't on any charts … there also no radio traffic here and I can't even pick up a relay sat anywhere captain."

The captain frowns and looks at the planet sitting of in the distance.

To herself "The ship is to badly damaged to stay in space … but if we land there then there is a chance that we might not be able to get off the ground when the time comes to leave …- looks over at her second in command -… lieutenant Haines … what is your option on this should we make repairs in orbit or should we land on the planet?"

1st lieutenant Haines frowns "Ma'am I think that we should risk landing to do the necessary repairs to the ship … we took too much damage when we escaped Reach … the ships falling apart and we are losing too much air … we need to take the risk and land before any more systems start to fail."

Captain Ishibashi signs "I agree with you lieutenant Haines … -looks to the Nav. Officer- … Ensign Matts … set a course for the planet and find a good place to land."

"Aye … aye Ma'am"

The view backs up out the bridge window back out into space. The pillar of winter slowly turns left towards the planet and begins to move forward towards it, leaving behind the cold darkness of space and death that followed them up until now. Only time would tell if the crew of the pillar of winter survive the coming battle that was to come.

XxXxXx

A line appears in the traveling grounds at the stone Tear, then in opens showing the palace in Ghaldanin. Then ten Veiled Aiel _Far Dareis Mai_ jump out of the rip and spread out, before Rand the dragon reborn, steps out and onto the cobbled stone court yard of tear. He looks around at Aiel around as they brandish there spears and buck hide bucklers.

Recites the list in his head 'Isan of the jarra sept … Chuonde of the spine ridge sept … Agirin of the shelan sept … Andhilin of the red salt Goshien sept … Desora of the Musara sept … I must remember their names … -Lews starts to recite Rands list- …Jendhilil of the Cold Peak Miagoma sept … Jolien of the salt flat sept …'

Rand growls "It's not your list kin slayer… its mine"

The maidens around him, Min and Aes Sedai around him turn to look at him but quickly turn away, prying that Rands mind holds together long enough for the last battle. Rand hears a shocked gasp which breaks him away from arguing with the crazy dead man in his head. He turns to see an Aes Sedai looking up into the sky with her mouth open. Rand looks up into the sky and sees a rectangle shape just starting to burn high up in the sky.

Around rand "By the creator what is that…"

"It's the work of the dark one…it has to be…"

Rand stare up at the object in the sky as fire starts to engulf it.

Min steps up next to him. "Rand … whatever that is I … think that it will have a part in the coming war … -looks up at him- … it's really clear in my mind that we need to find that object soon … or we might not win this war."

Rand looks at her "Are you sure min … that thing might be the work of the dark one."

Min nods "I'm sure … it's not the work of the dark one…we need to find it soon rand."

He looks over to Cadsuane "Cadsuane I need that object found … and soon … min says that we are going to need it."

Cadsuane looks at rand with a scowl "dragon reborn or not … you don't order around Aes Sedai around … but if Min's vision says that we need it then we need it … -looks over to another Aes Sedai- … I want every eyes and ears that we have in finding that thing … and pass that on to the other sisters."

The Aes Sedai nods and runs back through the traveling gate and it winks out of existence. The stunned people in the stone of Tear's court yard look on in awe as the object come down through the cloud north of where they were.

Rand "may the creator protect us."

XxXxXx

**0734 Hours, August 31, 2552 (Military Calendar) /**

**UNSC **_**Pillar of Winter,**_** unknown system**

**4 minutes before planet fall**

Captain Ishibashi watches as the planet gets closer and closer as they start to make planet fall. She turns to an ensign sitting out over the open bridge windows.

"Close the blast shutters ensign Zanies … -then looks over to the Nav. Officer- … Ensign Matts … what is our elevation to the ground …- turns to the warrant officer- …what the status of the Spartans cryo-tube's"

She watches as the blast shutters close in over the bridge windows, just as the pillar of winter starts to enter the atmosphere.

Ensign Matts "Ma'am … we are 36,000 ft from the surface of the planet and 30 minutes till we land ma'am."

Ensign Zanies "Captain … Cryo-tube 1001 Joshua-029 Active … Cryo-tube 1002 Vinh-030 Active … Cryo-tube 1003 Keiichi-047 Active … Cryo-tube 1004 yuki-110 Active …Cryo-tube 1005 jess-070 Active … Cryo-tube 1006 Chun-011 Active … Cryo-tube 1007 Simone-031 Active… ma'am all Spartans are green and ready to be defrosted."

Captain Ishibashi nods "excellent … now all we have to do is land this baby in one piece then make repairs … Ensign Matts have you found a place for us to land."

"Yes ma'am … its near the west coast of the largest continent just before a huge desert … mountains on three sides with a flat narrow pass in-between … its very defensible if it comes down to it captain."

She nods "Good job Ensign ...try and land us as easy as possible … she been battered around a lot … -looks over at ensign Zanies- … what's the status of the haul temperature."

He taps some keys "temperature nominal … and haul integrity is holding."

She nods and waits till the ship stop shaking "are we clear yet and find out if we can breath the air!"

"Yes ma'am we are ... -taps a few keys on his counsel- … 76% Nitrogen … 22.95% oxygen … 0.93% argon … 0.028% carbon dioxide … and the air is similar enough to earths atmosphere that we can breathe it captain.

The captain smiles "Well that's good news … -ensign Zanies- …open the blast shutters!"

Ensign Zanies opens the blast shutters and the crew is rewarded with a breath taking sight of green forests and blue lakes that looked to be unspoiled by man. The crew of the pillar of winter watch as the land comes closer and closer, till they were over the spot that had been chosen for them to land. The ship rotates till it facing the opening of the valley between the mountains and begins to descend downwards. When it lands the ship massive bulk crushes tree, boulders and sinks down into the ground a few feet. A few minutes later a pair of long sword fighters launch from the pillar of winter's forward hanger bay and fly east. 30 minutes later the two long sword pilots report in shocking news, that they have spotted a village roughly 120 miles east of the pillar of winter.

Aboard the bridge of the ship

"Pillar of winter this is black cat 1 please respond over."

"Black cat 1 this is pillar of winter … we copy you over."

"Pillar of winter we found a town …we have found a town over."

"Are you sure of that black cat 1 over."

"Yes pillar of winter I'm sure … I'm making my second pass and I can see the people pointing up at us over."

"Acknowledged black cat 1… take recon. Photo's and processed south for 30 minutes … then turn back to base over."

"Rodger that pillar of winter … order Acknowledged and proceeding south … over and out."

The two UNSC long sword fighters turn south and the people of Maradon watch as the strange fling objects disappear over the tree tops.

XxXxXx

7 hours later

Location tear

Rand sits in a large high backed chair with several piles of books around him, trying to find out if he could find any reference to what appeared in the sky earlier that day. He sets down the book that he had in his hands and rubs his eyes for a few seconds before picking it back up. Rand hears the door to his room open and close, off to the left of him of him. He turns to see Min walking in with a tray and after she enters the Aiel guarding his door closes it.

With concern on her face "Come on Rand … you have been at this for over seven hours straight … you need to take a break before you crash Rand."

Min walks over to a table and sets down the tray with two cups and a covered pitcher in front of Rand.

"Rand signs and smiles "thanks Min I do need a break … -sets down the book in his hands- … and that tea smells great."

He leans back as Min pours the tea and sets the tea cup in his hand, then pouring one for herself.

"Min I just have a feeling that this object … that we saw in the sky … will have a tremendous impact on things to come … -Rand looks at min and signs- … I'm sorry if I'm making you worry about me … but I have to do what I have to do to save the world Min … Min you know that I love you but defeating the dark one is bigger than both of us."

Suddenly in Rands mind Lews Therins speaks 'Oh … Ilyena … Why … why did I kill you … -Starts to cry heavily- … why am I crying to the voice inside my head?" Laughs manically then cries again.

In a low voice "Shut up Kinslayer … -closes his eyes- … shut up …shut up!"

Min looks at Rand in concern "Are … are you ok Rand … Please drink some more tea it might help you."

Rand opens his eyes, realizing that he had spoken aloud to the voice in his head.

"Oh god Min … -signs- … I feel like I'm losing myself to this … Min just please stay by me no matter what happens … I don't know what I would do if I lost you or the others." Signs sadly

Min sets down her tea cup and gets up and sits in Rands lap. She lays her down on Rand's left shoulder while leaning up to his neck.

"Rand you are such a wool headed idiot sometimes … it would take an act of the creator to pull me away from you… -She starts to kiss his neck- … make love to me Rand."

Rand picks her up and walks over to the bed that they shared in the next room with her in his arms. He sets her down on the bed and pulls his shirt off and climbs on to the bed with her. Min slips out of her shirt and britches then pulls down Rand's pants. They start to kiss passionately while they explore each others bodies.

Min moans "Oh god Rand … -kisses even deeper- … do it Rand."

Rand lowers her down under him and spreads her legs… (I might write this out at adultfanfiction because I don't want my stuff to be pulled by fanfiction dot net sorry)

An hour later Min sits up in the bed and gets up naked and walks over to the wardrobe. Rand smiles and watches as she walks over to it as her butt sways back in forth. He watches as she open it and pulls out a green silk robe and slips it on. Then she turns back towards Rand with a smile and walks to him and kisses deeply on the mouth then turns and walks towards the bathroom. Rand still with a smile on his face watches as she leaves the room and then he lays back down.

"I just have to survive long enough to put an end to Shai'tan … -then Lews Kinslayer starts to babble in Rands head- … and then we can die right … you promised that we can die … right?"

Rand signs "yes we can die then … and only then … Kinslayer."

XxXxXx

**1238 Hours, August 31, 2552 (Military Calendar) /**

**UNSC **_**Pillar of Winter,**_** unknown system**

**Cryo–bay**

Captain Ishibashi looks over the maps that the long swords had brought back from there recon mission. She spreads them around more to get a better picture of what the surrounding land looked like. She then picks up a close up photo of what the people looked like.

"Theses people look like there human … but what in the world are theses … they have to be at least 9 to 10 foot tall … -looks over to her second in command- … Lt. Haines we need to collect more data on the local population … we need outfits from here … also I want the Spartans out of there cryo-tube's along with any non-critical soldiers."

Lt. Haines nods "Aye aye captain." Turns back to his conceal and starts to tap keys on it to relay the captains orders.

XxXxXx

Meanwhile in the cryo-bay Lt. Adams goes through the list of UNSC marines that had been put into cryo. He looks at each name to see what status they were in till he reaches the Spartans.

Cryo-tube 1001 Joshua- 029 Active -uninjured-

Cryo-tube 1002 Vinh- 030 Active -uninjured-

Cryo-tube 1003 Keiichi- 047 Active -uninjured-

Cryo-tube 1004 Yuki- 110 Active -concussion-

Cryo-tube 1005 Jess- 070 Active -uninjured-

Cryo-tube 1006 Chun- 011 Active -uninjured-

Cryo-tube 1007 Simone- 031 Active -concussion-

"Hmm … none of them seem to be that badly hurt except 110 and 031 … -tapes some keys- … medical bay this Sgt. Adams please send a med team to the cryo-bay for two of the Spartan causalities."

"This is med bay ... what's the condition of the Spartans?"

"Both sustained concussions in battle and are being removed from cryo and need to be stabilized."

"Roger that Lt. Adams … a med team is on their way now … they should be there is 10 minutes … is there anything else that we can do?"

"Not right now med bay … but there are still some injured marine's in cryo that need be defrosted and there injuries stabilized."

"How many soldiers are we talking about?"

"About 47 in all … ranging from minor to severe … ill unfreeze 3 or so at a time so the med bay isn't overwhelmed."

"Copy that cryo."

A few minutes after that six medics came into the cryo bay and collected Spartans 110 and 031. After they left Lt. Adams taps some keys on his conceal and a female computerized voice says – "three minutes till cryo tube 1001 … 1002 … 1003 … 1005 … 1006 are defrosted ... -3 minutes later- … occupants are green lighted and ready to be released" – the pods open and five armored Spartans without their helmets sit up and look around. They start cracking their necks back in forth and moving around to get rid of there stiffness. Each of the Spartans slip on their helmets and go through repairs and calibrations of their suits. After that was done, the five Spartans line up side beside and Lt. Adams steps up in front of them.

"Alright soldiers … go get some chow and then report to Lt. Vaughan in the armory then report to Major Nelson in the vehicle depot for your orders … dismissed!"

All of the Spartans while saluting him as one say.

"YES SIR."

The Spartans leave the room and head down the hall towards Mess Hall C. The door to the mess hall opens, up letting the five Spartans in and the other marines turn and stare as the five 6 and half to 7 foot Spartans as they walk through the doorway towards the mess line. Several soldiers walk up to the Spartans and hand them there trays and nod to them.

"Enjoy ... you guys deserve this." and the soldier salutes them and turns and walks away.

Several other marines set their full trays at the Spartans table and walk away. The Spartans remove their helmets and dig in to their food. After they finished they get up dump their trays and head to the Armory. Lt. Vaughan issues out there weapons and sends them off the vehicle depot. When they reach the vehicle depot and form up Major Nelson steps up in front of them.

"Alright Spartans the pillar of winter had to make an emergency landing on an earth like planet after we came out of Trans-light … this planet isn't on any known star chart … we need recon on this planet … we know that there is are several indigence human like races on this planet … your orders are to see if they are hostile and to see if we can get some of the local clothing … none of you are to be seen by these people … I'm sending each of you out on a warthog with two marines … Squads 1 an 2 are to head east towards the town that the long swords found … squads 3 is to head north and patrol there with an escort of two mongooses … 4 and 5 are to patrol south with the same type of escorts … good hunting and dismissed."

The Spartans and marines quickly mount each of their vehicles and roar off down the ramp and head to there designated destinations.

XxXxXx

Shayol Ghul

An hour after the pillar of winter came out of there jump

Deep inside Mt Shayol Ghul a portal opens and out steps four of the forsaken, and as they step out of it, they look at each other with suspicion.

Cyndane "why did the great lord summon us."

Moridin rounds on her "the great lord is not to be questioned … if it happens again I will burn you from the pattern."

Cyndane shrinks back from the outburst and Demandred and Graendal stare at the two exchange in silence as this happens.

Suddenly a raspy voice speaks up near them "hello Graendal … I see that the great lord has granted you a temporally leave from my attentions … -Graendal shudders but doesn't say anything- … well … the great lord has been waiting for all of you."

The creature turns and starts to walk away off towards were they all knew that the dark lord rested. After some time Shaidar Haran stops and suddenly the great lord speaks to them in their heads.

"Hmm … my forsaken … all of you have failed me time and time again … - the four forsaken cringe at those words- … but you all can redeem yourselves if you can destroy a new enemy that has appeared … they are not of this world and weld a power that is very powerful … who ever can destroy this new power will be my new right hand."

Moridin's mouth drops open "but my lord haven't I … -suddenly massive pain shots up through his body and he falls to his knees in pain- … My … my lord … forgive … plea … please forgive … me."

Suddenly the pain disappears and Moridin pants on the floor before he slowly stands back up. Cyndane smirks but wisely says nothing as the great lord continues.

"Go forth and find them."

After the great lord voice disappears Shaidar Haran steps up before the forsaken and looks into Moridin's eyes and tilts its head to the side before he backhands him across the face very hard.

"Do not ever question the great lord again or he might give you to me to me to play with some more … now leave while you still can."

Moridin wipes the blood from his mouth and walks down the corridor followed by the others. Shaidar Haran watches as they walk down the corridor and if he had a mouth he would have been smiling.

End of chapter 1

I hope that you enjoyed this if any of you think I got the characters wrong please let me know and I'll try to fix it and remember to review.


End file.
